Eyes of Sapphire, Heart of Glass
by vannadear
Summary: While conducting an important data retrieval mission, the pilots com across a captive that they cannot leave behind. Leans more toward the darker end of the spectrum, 1x2, UsagixTrowa, REWRITTEN as of 9.22.07. In Progress.
1. Prologue

W A R N I N G: This fanfiction deals with adult themes and situations. There is a possibility of shounen ai, Het and Yuri so if you don't know what those terms refer to or can't handle reading stories pertaining to these terms: DON'T READ THIS FIC!! 

If you do read the story, and you flame me well, I gave you a fair warning and if your parents have to spend a thousand dollars on therapy 'cause your traumatized, you can't blame me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this.

* * *

**Eyes of Sapphire, Heart of Glass**

**Prologue **

**By: vannadear**

* * *

[Starting transmission 

Pilots 01,02,03,04, and 05:

Your mission is to retrieve extremely valuable plans that have recently been removed from our care. Our base was infiltrated by your target, an OZ lieutenant known only as Beryl. We are unsure of how an OZ officer managed to discover our intentions to build another Gundam, but we have confirmed video footage that will be transmitted shortly so that you will easily be able to identify and eliminate her.

At exactly 1200 hours, pilots 02 and 03 are to infiltrate the Juan Jose base, retrieve the plans and eliminate Beryl so that her knowledge of our inner workings will no longer be a threat. Meanwhile, pilots 01, 04 and 05 will proceed to launch an attack to take out their armaments and provide the necessary distraction. The data is extremely delicate in nature, which she will most likely keep in her quarters.

Our inside source informs us that General Kushrenada will be flying in for a meeting with Beryl at 1400 hours, most likely to expose our plans and exploit them so that they may have a Gundam of their own. Retrieval of this information is vital in our continued survival in the war; the consequences of OZ having a Gundam at their command will be dire. Do not fail. Following are the coordinates for the Juan Jose Base, the safe house that has been set up in Cancun for post mission recovery, and the video surveillance of your target.

[Transmitting Data

[Transmission Complete.

Five pairs of eyes searched each others faces within the silent room, as information scrolled down the screen. They understood what horrors would be unleashed on the colonies if the OZ organization had something as dangerous and powerful as a Gundam at their command, and had no intention of seeing such havoc realized. Four heads turned to the boy sitting at the laptop, each grimly nodding their acceptance to do what was needed to protect more lives. Heero Yuy closed his eyes in acknowledgement before breaking the heavy silence.

"Ninmu Ryokai."

* * *

Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton moved silently through the dark hallways. The sounds of explosions and screams could be heard from the surrounding area but beyond the commotion seeping through the walls the base itself was rather desolate, empty. 

The stealthier of the two was taking point, layouts for the corridors danced through his mind swiftly. His meter length braid swinging in and out of the shadows as he easily found the door to Beryl's quarters. He stopped next to the door in a crouch before signaling that he had found the correct residence. Trowa turned the corner silently, before quickly crouching on Duo's left. He opened a small flap on the satchel that was slung around his torso deftly removed a pack of cigarettes which he then passed to Duo.

The long-haired pilot quirked his lips slightly before flicking open the top with his thumb and revealing a series of stainless steel lock picks. The master street-rat chose two of the smaller picks and quickly went to work on the lock, opening the barrier in less than ten seconds with a faint 'click'. Task completed, he then stuffed the inconspicuous case into his back pocket and turned the knob, pushing the door open. One glance into the smoky candle-lit room had caused the god of death to freeze, and as Trowa shifted in the doorway next to him to see inside; he found his reaction to be the same.

For there on the large dark bed of their target, lay the body of a teenage girl. Her wrists and ankles had been tightly lashed to each of the four bed-posts; her nudity was blatantly apparent save for the long golden blond hair that covered her shivering body head to toe. The black leather choker adorning her neck stood out in a sharp contrast with her pale skin, as did the crimson teardrop dangling in the hollow of her collarbone.

T. B. C.


	2. Star Guide

I got a lot of reviews for the prologue, so I hope you guys like this chapter, and keep the feedback coming! I don't know when I'll get out chapter two though, School starts tomorrow so I'll just see what's going on and keep shelling out the fics. 

Oh yeah, and the same warning to the last still applies, there's probably going to be trauma people, so deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just sucked them into my warped mind and played with them a bit.

"Speech,"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Eyes of Sapphire, Heart of Glass **

**Chapter 1**

**By: vannadear **

* * *

The Heavy Arms pilot was the first to shake out of his stupor by calmly walking to the wooden desk in the corner and rifling through several of the drawers. While it took Duo an extra couple of seconds to tear his eyes from the pale skin splayed out before him, he eventually managed to remember that they were in the room with a purpose. As his feet shuffled towards the nightstand next to the bed, he decided to break the thick silence coating the room by softly questioning his companion. 

"Are we looking for disks, USB drives, or hard copies Tro?" as he spoke, his hands slid open the top drawer of the nightstand, the contents of which caused him to inhale sharply. His mind raced as he took inventory of the drawer; the handful of whips, straight razors, syringes and knives among the only things that he recognized.

Before the acrobat could respond to his query, the braided pilot started a rambling round of questions and statements that would have made Quatre on a sugar high look like he was standing still.

"What kind of operation is this chick running?!?" the infuriated pilot exclaimed. "Who the HELL is this poor girl? I know it can't be Beryl, she doesn't have blond hair! I've never seen anyone with hair that long before! Who the hell ties a young girl to a bed naked!?! You don't even want to see what's in this nightstand buddy; this Beryl chick must be seriously disturbed!" Duo's ire got the best of him and he shoved the drawer closed with so much force it cause the entire stand to rock back into the wall.

His fists clenched and moved to his sides as he studied the girl for a moment. Long, golden blond hair trailed down her slim body; almost covering her completely from view, save for a few glimpses of skin between the thick tangles of strands. A thick layer of bangs fell across her forehead and eyelids, her slightly upturned nose and rosebud lips enhanced her already breathtaking features. The thick steel manacles that bound her to the bedposts were the only thing disrupting the picture of the sleeping angel.

In his study of her features, his violet gaze noticed a blemish marring the girl's perfect skin, upon closer inspection he was once again rendered confused by the situation. "What the hell? Hey, Tro' come over here," Duo whispered to the other pilot.

Trowa stopped in his less than successful search of the bureau and strode over to the bedside, taking in the features of the unconscious girl for the first time. Duo leaned in closer to the bed for a better view, pointing to her upper arm. "What does this look like to you? Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that a tattoo? Isn't she a little young to have a tattoo? I mean she doesn't look any older then us!" he questioned the stoic uni-banged teen.

Said teen moved next to the Deathscythe pilot, stooping down to gaze at the area Duo was referring to. "It looks like a constellation of stars, but there's also a number, right here." He explained pointing to a small part on the girl's upper arm. His eyes struggled to focus on the fine details of the markings in the darkness of the room, before they widened in a shocked realization.

"The tattoo isn't just on her arm Duo," his hands silently moved towards the appendage, gently sliding his hands under her back and lifting to see as much of the tattoo, before continuing "It goes around her shoulder and onto her back, Duo┘it looks like she has an entire map tattooed on her skin," he admitted.

His companions head snapped around to look into the other pilot's eyes before his lips curled into a grin. "Look's like we found the plans after all, good thing it's her too, I would have felt like shit if we had left her here," he sighed in relief. Trowa only nodded in agreement and went back to the bureau and removing several articles of clothing.

The clothes were all obviously going to be oversized on her slight frame, but it was still much better then the alternative of freezing. As the taller of the two searched for something appropriate and easy to clothe the young girl, Duo slid the cigarette pack out of his back pocket and quickly disposed of the heavy manacles encasing her ankles and wrists. When Trowa turned from the chest of drawers with a handful of clothing, he realized that Duo had started the walkthrough of the room, removing all signs of them being there, save for the fact they took the girl.

Which left Trowa to dress the girl.

Shit.

He nearly spoke up about the division of labor, shouldn't it be the gay guy in a steady relationship that dressed the naked siren on the bed instead of the straight sexually suppressed pilot? Resigned to his fate, Trowa Barton sighed quietly and began to move her arms into a long sleeved t-shirt 'She's very well built,' he thought to himself, before quickly shaking the perverse idea from his mind, 'The poor girl was captured and humiliated and you're ogling her naked unconscious body!' he berated himself before pushing the thoughts away and concentrating on the task at hand.

Once Trowa was finished, he carefully gathered the small teenager in his arms before speaking to his partner across the room. "I'll take 'Sutaa gaido' in my Gundam, we're done here, and it's almost time for them to cease the attack." Duo smiled at the moniker, "Star Guide huh? It's fitting, until she wakes up and we find out her actual name," he nodded, then continued speaking, only this time to the unconscious girl in Trowa's arms "I'm just gonna call you Star for now, okay babe?" before silently holding the door open for Trowa and their sleeping charge and following them out the door.

'Boy is Heero gonna be surprised when he finds out!'

T. B. C.


	3. Nani

This is an excerpt from Heero's pov for the third installment!

'Character Thoughts'

/That voice inside your head/

"Speech"

* * *

**Eyes of Sapphire, Heart of Glass **

**Part 2  
**

**By: vannadear**

* * *

Click, clackity,click, click. 

pause.

sigh.

clackity clackity click.

pause.

sigh.

'Where are they?'

sigh.

/Yeah right you mean where is HE/

'Shut-up you!'

/Soldiers got a Looovvee-rrrrr/

'Quiet you!'

/01 and 02 sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G/

'**Omae O Korusu**!'

/Aww, you know you love him!/

"Damn inner thoughts," grumble.

Heero Yuy was _not_ a happy little soldier, first his favorite pair of spandex were shrunk in the wash earlier, so he had to wear some of Duo's black jeans instead. To make matters worse, his koi had not yet shown up at the safe house. Heero knew he shouldn't be so impatient, but honestly couldn't help it, he missed his adorable American baka (Authors Note: Who am I to deny the perfect hottie, anything ::Shrugs::)

Brought out of his uncharacteristic thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the front door, the perfect soldier did what anyone in his place would.

He fell out of his chair.

Glancing around the rather large Living Room in the four bedroom, two-story house in the middle of no-where, and noticing the lack of intruders, he pulled out his gun from spandex-space and plastered himself against the wall beside the front door before speaking.

"Who is It?" he growled through the door.

"HEE-KOI ! LET US IN I'M GETTING MAULED BY MISQUITOES!!!!" came the cheerful response.

Heero's almost smiled, 'DuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuo' the little SD soldier inside chanted as he danced around.

Heero tucked the Gun away and proceeded to fling open the door, allowing Duo and Trowa to enter, along with an unconsious girl.

"Nani?"


End file.
